


balls deep in kuomiku hell

by cocoamouse



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, REALLY DEEP IN THIS HELL, fic prompts, uhhh idk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2019-10-15 01:40:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17519768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocoamouse/pseuds/cocoamouse
Summary: a collection of drabbles. i have no impulse control.





	1. "You want me to do what?"

Peeking into the dimly-lit room, Miku saw that the curtains were still drawn, windows closed, and whoever had flopped onto the bed the previous night and burrowed under the blankets was still curled up there. With a soft giggle she tiptoed over to the edge of the bed, sitting down beside the figure draped under the blankets.

She carefully pushed the covers away, leaning down and gently pressed a kiss to Mikuo’s cheek. “Time to get up.”

She received a muffled grunt in reply as he turned away, pulling the blanket back over his head.

“Oh, come on! I came all the way here!” She crawled over and tried to pry the blanket away from him, but Mikuo stubbornly kept his head under the covers. “You can’t be that tired!”

This time, instead of another grumble, Miku found herself with an arm hooked around her waist and suddenly yanked back down onto the bed, landing onto the soft bedding and blankets with a gasp.

“Mikuo! No!” She squealed, but despite her attempts to squirm away from him, he only pulled her closer, holding onto her tightly. “Noo, there’s no time for more sleeping! Let go!”

Mikuo chuckled and pulled her towards him to kiss her forehead.

“You are awake!”

“No, I’m not.“ 

Despite the lack of daylight in the room, Miku could clearly see the fond smile on Mikuo’s face, the same one he wore whenever she was with him, even if his eyes were currently closed.

“Yes, you are.” She couldn’t help but giggle as she reluctantly gave in on escaping, curling up next to him. “But we have to get up soon.”

“What was that?”

“We have to get up!” Miku stifled another laugh. “I woke up early and came all the way here to get you, and you’re still in your underwear.”

“You want me to do what? Sorry, can’t hear you, I’m still sleeping.”

“Mikuo!” She finally managed to free herself, rolling out from under the blankets and taking a breath as she looked up to the ceiling. “Seriously. You can’t just sleep in  _all_  day.”

“Says who?”

“Says me!”

“Hm… Guess I have to listen to my girlfriend.” With a yawn, Mikuo rubbed his eyes before sitting up, pushing away the blankets. 

Miku sat up as well, pouting. “Your eyes are still closed.”

“Yeah, but I’m up.”

“Mikuo!”

“Okay, fine.” He laughed, opening his eyes as he stretched his arms. “I would’ve appreciated a couple more minutes of sleep, though. Can I at least get a kiss?”

Miku huffed. “I already gave you a kiss.”

He grinned, leaning towards her. “Not really.”

“Sleepy boys don’t get kisses.” Miku crossed her arms, but couldn’t help but smile. “Fine. Just one. Come here.”

Mikuo laughed as he moved closer to Miku, leaning over so she was able to press a delicate kiss to his lips.

She pulled back, a soft smile on her face. “Happy?”

“I’m happiest when I’m with you.” He reached over to carefully push a lock of hair out of her face, leaning over again to kiss her forehead. “I love you, Miku.”

“I love you too. Go put on some pants.” 


	2. "I need this."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now it is..Miku in bed.

Mikuo drew the curtains, glancing back at the mess of teal hair lying on the bed. Miku had been sick for a while now, but Mikuo was by her side almost all of the time, making sure she was eating properly, getting rest, drinking enough, taking her medicine … he sort of wished she’d take better care of herself, but he knew how being so sick would leave you sapped of energy, and moreover, he loved her. He couldn’t bear to leave her alone in this sort of situation, even if she did want to sleep for hours non-stop.

“You should keep the curtains drawn,” he said, sitting on the bed by Miku's side. “Ultraviolet light can kill germs it contacts directly.”

“I don’t need you to be wikipedia right now.” Miku grumbled, pulling the covers over her head.

“I need you to get better… I mean, you need to get better.” Mikuo said, grabbing the glass of water by the bedside table. “Have you eaten anything since last night?”

“No,” was the muffled reply from under the covers, and Mikuo had to reach over and pry them away from her. Miku groaned, but didn’t fight back, mumbling that she wasn’t hungry.

“You have to eat something,” Mikuo said, putting the blankets aside. “Did you take the cough syrup?”

“Yeah.” Miku sniffed, rolling over so that the sunlight didn’t shine directly on her face. “Can I just continue sleeping?”

Mikuo sighed. “Sure, whatever. I’ll go get you breakfast.”

A little while later, returning with a bowl of oatmeal and some tea, Mikuo went to sit by the bed, where Miku had pulled the covers back over her head again. He shook his head and pulled them away from her, before gently shaking her shoulder to wake her up.

“C'mon, Miku,” he said softly. “You’ve gotta eat, or you’re not gonna get better.”

“Ugh, fine.” Miku grumbled, finally sitting up and looking over at Mikuo.

He stared back blankly at her before giving in and sighing. “You can’t be that lethargic, are you?” He said, feeding her the oatmeal. “Can you at least feed yourself?”

“Sure,” Miku mumbled sleepily, eyes half-closed as she chewed, “but it feels nicer if you do it.”

Mikuo rolled his eyes. “When was the last time you took a shower?”

“I dunno. You wanna help me clean up, too?”

“That wasn’t an offer.” Mikuo frowned, holding up the spoon again for Miku.

She opened an eye, grinning through the mouthful of oatmeal. “Yeeaaah, you do. But you’ll wait after I get better.”

“No, I won’t.” Mikuo said, trying not to blush, as his objection turned into an embarrassed splutter. “I-I mean, shower with - I mean, help you get cleaned off, not wait until you’re better. I mean, of course I’ll wait until you’re better! But I’m not doing that!”

Miku giggled as she finished off the rest of her breakfast. “Sure.”

Mikuo sighed, putting the bowl aside and handing her the mug of tea, before getting up to grab her blanket and the small stuffed bear by the side of the bed.

“Hey!” Miku put down her mug. “Where are you taking that?”

Mikuo glanced back at her as he folded up the blanket. “To the washing machine. You really need to start doing your laundry more often.”

“Nooo, you can’t take Mocha!” She wailed, reaching out to grab the stuffed bear back from him, snatching it from his hands and holding it to her chest. "I need this!"

“You don’t need him right now,” Mikuo chuckled, moving back to grab the bear from her again. “You can get it back after it’s done being washed. Seriously, did you ever clean it since I won it?”

“No,” she admitted, looking down. “B-But that’s the point! It’s like… It reminds me of you, so I can’t wash it.”

“Miku, that’s not even sweet, that’s just really gross.” Mikuo said, reaching over to take the toy back. “At least I take showers.”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “I’ll wash it once I feel better! Otherwise I’m gonna get my snot on it again even after you wash it.”

“Ew. Then I’ll keep it after it’s washed.”

“No!” She scrambled back to the far end of the bed against the wall, giggling as Mikuo climbed up onto the bed after her. “Nooo, you can’t take him!”

“Nope, he needs to go take a bath,” Mikuo laughed, trying to grab the bear. “And you do, too. C'mon, hand it over, or I’ll start tickling you, and then you won’t have a choice.”

“Fine,” Miku huffed, handing the bear over to Mikuo. “Um… Can I at least have a kiss in return?”

He deadpanned. “No.”

“What!? Why not?”

“‘Cause you’re still sick.” Mikuo smiled again. “I don’t wanna catch anything from you.”

Miku huffed. “You’re gonna get it anyway, considering how close you’re lying next to me all the time.”

“Yeah, but at least I’m cleaning myself up.” He grinned, holding up the folded-up blanket and the stuffed bear in his arms as he climbed back off the bed. “You’ll get all the kisses you want once you’re not sick anymore.”

“Aww,” she pouted, folding her arms. “Well, maybe the kisses will help me get better faster.”

Mikuo laughed, rolling his eyes. “You know what, I’m probably gonna get sick anyway. I might as well risk this.” He leaned over and quickly pressed a kiss to Miku’s forehead. “There. Happy?”

“Mhm,” she smiled. “So, after I get better you’ll give me more, right?”

“Sure, Miku.”

“And you’ll help me take a bath, too?”

“No!”


	3. Moonlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one isn't a dialogue prompt actually

Mikuo peeked out - it was silent, just the gentleness of a summer night’s breeze, and stars twinkling hazily in the distance. Where they were camped, the noise of a bustling city was too far away to hear.

He sighed contentedly. He was glad they agreed to join.

“Is everyone asleep!?” Miku piped up, poking her head out next to him as he jumped.

“Miku!” He gasped, “Seriously? You’re gonna wake everyone up.”

“Sorry.” She grinned sheepishly.

“But yeah, looks like it.” Mikuo said, gazing around the campsite. No telltale flashes of lights from handphones, no soft mumbling from the other tents. Wherever Rin and Rinto were, they were surprisingly quiet as well - which meant everyone was indeed asleep.

Except for the two who were now peering out into the darkness - they’d retreated into their tent with shy smiles earlier in the day, earning them several looks and a crude hand gesture from one of the Kagamines. Regardless, their early nap had woken them both up again in the middle of the night, when the rest of their friends had succumbed to slumber.

Mikuo crawled out of the tent, Miku following him, as he grasped her hand to pull her up.

“So exciting.” She giggled. “Let’s go to the lake!”

“Okay.” Mikuo smiled, taking her hand as they quietly headed over to the lake a short walk away from their campsite, soft giggles echoing down the trail.

Moonlight glistened upon the rippling water as they tiptoed to the shore. Miku felt Mikuo’s hand move from her own towards her waist, until she had been pulled closer towards him, laughing as they felt the cool water lap against their feet.

“Hm… we didn’t bring any swimming costumes.” Mikuo said, gazing out at the serene scenery.

Miku leaned her head against his shoulder. “So? We can go skinny dipping.”

He laughed, playfully shoving her away. “What? Seriously? No way! It’s probably freezing!”

“Aw, are you shy?” Miku said teasingly. “It’s not like you haven’t had your hands up-“

“Miku!” He pushed her, and she laughed, running off down the shore.

“Get back here!”

He caught up to her, grabbing her by the waist as she yelped in surprise. “Got you now!” Mikuo grinned, kissing her neck as Miku squealed and kicked.

“Mikuo! No! Aaah!” She laughed, trying to squirm away from him. “We’re gonna fall! I don’t wanna go back in wet clothes!”

He put her down, still keeping his arms around her torso. “Then take off your shirt.”

“Ooh, getting a little frisky…”

He rolled his eyes. “ _Just_  your shirt. Underwear stays on, okay?”

“Ugh, Mikuo, how can I possibly do that when you’re around me.” Miku sighed dramatically, leaning back against him.

“Miku!” He gasped, but couldn’t help laughing. “You get a lot more braver saying these things when we’re alone, huh?”

“Well, I don’t want to embarrass you.” Miku grinned, pulling off her shirt and tossing it at him. “But if you want a year’s worth of teasing from Meiko and Luka, then I’m happy to oblige.”

“Don’t you dare!”

They both laughed as they splashed around the lake, giggling and joking until they were both completely soaked from head to toe, and then even more.

Mikuo caught Miku as she ran towards him, twirling her in a circle as she clung to his neck, and finally worn out, they both settled down into the grass.

“Cold?” He held out his arms, and Miku wriggled closer towards him as he pulled her into a hug.

“I love you.” She murmured, nuzzling his shoulder.

He smiled, kissing the top of her head. “I love you too. And I’m really glad I fell in love with the best girl in the world.”

Miku grinned as she raised her head, allowing him to leave a soft kiss on her lips.

The night seemed tenderly warm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this WAS a prompt but a scenario one instead of dialogue, so  
> it was originally just skinny dipping but that was...too horny.. so their clothes (mostly) stayed on
> 
> maybe I should write something horny....would u say...lemony...
> 
> heh.


	4. Pastry Witch Miku - 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not gonna make this into a new fic, so have an au

Mikuo held up his hand as the car blared its horn at him, and scuttled over to the safety of the next street, his shoes sending splashes of rainwater along the pavement. Running through traffic-heavy streets in the middle of the rain was probably - was  _definitely_ \- not safe, but he’d forgotten to bring his umbrella, and he had to get home somehow. He had an extra tuition session scheduled after school, and he couldn’t afford to be late. Again. 

Mikuo leaned against the wall of a building, sheltered from the pouring rain by the canopy, and sighed. The extra tuition was meant to at least nudge his grades above C-level. To at least help him understand what was going on in class, help him not have to struggle over his homework every evening, help him not endure lecture after lecture as his teachers pointed out how much - or how little - he was doing in class. 

He opened his bag and peered inside to find the his books and papers soaked through, and groaned. Even if he got home now, he’d have to take time to get showered and changed, find a way to dry his books, and then get to the tuition center … he looked at the street before him, cars honking at each other and people hurriedly making their way down the street in the pouring rain. It didn’t seem as though it was going to let up any time soon. 

Mikuo turned. He thought he’d seen something, and got a proper look at the wall he was leaning against. There was a large window behind him, curtains drawn, but there was just a small streak of light that streamed out between an opening in the curtains, that seemed warm and bright compared to the wet, dreary cityscape around him. 

There was nothing on the window that could tell him what the establishment was, but a glance at the sign by the door told him what he needed to know - bakery and cafe. His stomach growled, and Mikuo bit his lip. 

He spent most of his lunch breaks half-heartedly trying to catch up on his schoolwork, hoping to drown out the points and jeers from other students as they watched him alone in the classroom with math equations or lists of English proverbs. It didn’t. 

Tentatively, he reached for the door handle, and then paused. He didn’t really want to wander into a cafe dripping wet. He was going to be late. But it was just a cafe. He could pop in, grab some coffee or a sandwich, and leave. He had another half an hour before his tuition class. Mikuo glanced back up at the sign, wondering why he’d never seen it on his usual walk home from school. If he did, he’d never seen it open. But it was now, and the light coming from inside it seemed inviting enough. 

Mikuo took a breath and turned the handle, stepping into the bakery. As the door clicked shut behind him, Mikuo felt like he had almost immediately dried off, like the rain from his clothes had suddenly evaporated in the warm atmosphere of the room. 

He glanced towards the window - the curtains were still drawn, but he couldn’t hear the rain or the bustle and traffic outside, and it seemed like it was sunshine pouring in from outside, almost like he’d stepped into some fantasy world. It seemed like it, the cafe had a high ceiling and tall shelves reaching to the top of the room like a library, each covered with various knick knacks and decorations, books, and on the lower shelves, baked goods. 

Mikuo wandered over to the counter and leaned over, looking around, and then towards the curtain-covered door that presumably led to the kitchen. There was no bell to ring for customer service, and he didn’t really want to call for assistance, so he slowly meandered back to the window and peered out, just so that he could make sure he was still in the right place - that taking a step through the door hadn’t sent him to another dimension. 

Alas, the other side of the window still showed pouring rain and the crackle of faraway thunder, with cars still crowding the roads and people walking past, and Mikuo sighed. It would have been nice to get away from that life for a while. 

“Um… do you need a towel, or something?” 

“Ah!” Mikuo jerked, turning around to see a girl his age standing by the kitchen door, her hands and face coated in flour. He quickly gathered himself and looked down to the floor, where he had left a trail of water from the entrance, to the counter, and to where he was currently standing, and grimaced. The room was warm, but it didn’t mean it immediately sucked all the water off of him. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“It’s okay.” The girl smiled and wiped her hands on her apron, before heading over to the counter to retrieve a hand towel. “Here you go.” 

“It’s alright,” Mikuo said quickly, feeling like he was causing more trouble than it was worth. “I can’t stay.”

“You don’t have to stay.” She laughed, holding out the towel again, and reluctantly, Mikuo took it, a blush beginning to creep upon his cheeks. “You’re soaked. Just sit down, I’ll take care of it.” 

“I-I’m sorry…” 

“It’s just rain.” The girl gave him a look, and shooed him over to a seat by the window. “Just sit down for a while. Can I get you anything?” 

“Um…” Mikuo hesitated as he looked at the towel in his hands, and then back up to the girl. He’d only been in here for less than a minute and he already felt like he’d been embarrassed for the rest of the year… and yet she still smiled at him, and he felt like he was visiting the house of an old friend, who was just telling him to make himself at home. “Some tea would be nice.” 

“Do you like rose milk tea?” 

Mikuo nodded. “Yeah, actually. I do.”

“Great!” She smiled. “Anything else? Muffin, fruitcake?” 

“I’m fine.” Mikuo said, as his eyes trailed towards the badge pinned on her apron. “Miku…” 

The girl looked at him. “Huh?” 

“Oh. Um.” Mikuo started as he felt his cheeks began to redden again. He didn’t mean to say her name out loud. “No, it’s fine. I’m sorry.” 

“Okay then. I’ll be right back.” As Miku made her way to the back door, Mikuo began to rummage through his bag to find his wallet, hoping it hadn’t been damaged in the rain either. He hadn’t exactly wanted to stay for the tea, but her grin had prompted him to stay seated, and he didn’t have the heart to argue.

Fishing out his wallet, Mikuo sighed in relief as he found that it had gone mostly in damaged from the rainwater.  

“You humans worry about so many things.” 

Mikuo gasped, turning to find the source of the voice. It had sounded like a woman older than him, but as he swung his gaze around the cafe, the only thing he spotted that was different was the black cat seated on the counter, looking directly at him. 

Mikuo stared back for a while, wondering if he was going insane, and then held out his hand. Another pause, and then the cat eventually hopped down from the counter and up onto his table, allowing Mikuo to gently rub the back of his hand over its head. 

He smiled. “Good kitty.” 

The cat harrumphed. “My name is Selene.” Mikuo stopped, his eyes widening in surprise, as the cat looked back up at him with as much unamused expression a cat could muster. He retracted his hand, faltered, and after a short pause, resumed petting the cat. 

“Okay.” He said. 

Selene laughed. “Of course you can hear me. I believe you’ve given me my favorite reaction yet.” She moved away, plodding backwards to create some distance between them. “Enough petting. I don’t really fancy feline indulgences.” 

“Oh,” Mikuo said, having absolutely no idea how to respond to any of this. “Sorry.” 

Selene chortled again, and leapt off the table and back onto the counter. “I love how polite you’re trying to be. You’re lucky I didn’t kill you on the way in.” 

“What!?” 

“Selene! Leave him alone!” Miku swatted at the cat, and it jumped off the counter, but not before laughing again. 

Miku headed back to Mikuo’s table and set down the tray of tea and warm apple strudel. 

Mikuo stared at the pastry, his stomach growling, but he clenched his fists and looked back up at Miku. “I didn’t order this.” 

She looked back at him. “You don’t like apple strudel?” 

“No, that’s not-“ he hesitated, trying to figure out a way to politely decline. “I do. But… I can’t. I can’t have it.” 

“Why not?” 

This was objectively the worst situation he’d ever been in. “I’m… on a budget.” 

He heard Selene laugh from behind the counter. 

Miku gave him a look, and then smiled. “Then it’s free.” 

“What?!” Mikuo shook his head. “No way - no, I can’t … I can’t not pay you.” 

“Sure you can.” Miku shrugged, pulling a chair over to sit down next to him. “You can just get up and leave once you’re done. I’m not gonna stop you.“ 

Mikuo looked nervous. “I… I’d feel bad. Won’t your manager dock your pay or something?” “

I think my manager will be fine.” Miku smiled, motioning to the pastry. “Go ahead. Do you want me to cut it for you? Um, wait, are you okay with me sitting here? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” 

Mikuo stared at Miku, and after a stretch of silence, burst out laughing. “Ah! No! No, it’s fine!” He said between giggles, after he’d finally managed to calm himself down enough to speak. “It’s fine… I… I was the one apologizing earlier. It’s fine. I-I’m glad for the company. Thank you for the pastry.” 

“Oh,” Miku nodded, smiling shyly. “You’re welcome.” 

“Did you make this yourself?” Mikuo asked as he took a bite of the strudel. “It’s delicious.”

Miku grinned. “Thanks. Everything on the menu is baked fresh here.” 

“That’s amazing.” Mikuo said, as one bite turned into three, and then five, and then half of the pastry was gone, as though eating more of it was filling him with some kind of energy. “You work here by yourself?” 

“Kind of.” Miku shrugged. “My aunt owns the place, but she’s usually busy, so I take care of it for her.” 

“How do you handle it with school and everything?” 

“School?” Miku hesitated, and then seemed to find an answer. “I manage.” 

“This is really amazing. I’m gonna blow all my money on this place.” Mikuo said, stuffing another quarter of the pastry into his mouth, and Miku laughed. 

 “Calm down! This one’s on the house, okay?” 

“Mhm.” Mikuo nodded, as he cleaned off the rest of the desert and emptied his cup, sighing contentedly. “Thanks… so much.” 

“You’re welcome.” Miku said with a smile, as she gathered the empty plate and cup, bringing them back to the counter. “You looked like a sad, wet puppy. Are you feeling better?” 

“Yeah, actually.” Mikuo nodded, feeling better than he had in years. Whatever it was, it was a new energy he didn’t want to lose, and as he looked up at Miku smiling at him, he decided that he had to come back. 

Not just for the free food. 

“Oh,” Miku tilted her head, “Didn’t you have somewhere to be?” 

“Huh? Oh-“ Mikuo’s eyes widened in terror, and he seemed to deflate as he remembered exactly why he had been rushing before. “Oh my god. My class - shit! I’ve gotta run - I’m sorry! Thanks so much for the tea and everything!” 

He grabbed his backpack and coat and bolted to the door, turning one last time as Miku called for him. 

“Wait!” She said, holding out her hand. “I didn’t get your name!” 

“It’s Mikuo!” He called back, stepping back outside. “I’ll come back to-“ 

The door swung shut, and as Mikuo stepped back out into the street, he turned to look out into the less crowded roads, air still damp and wet from the rain, but the sun had finally began to shift through the clouds, and everything seemed to look much more colorful than before. 

“..Tomorrow…?” He mumbled, turning behind. 

There seemed to be a cafe and bakery, the curtains at the windows drawn, and a sign hanging at the door that said “sorry, we’re closed!”. 

Mikuo scratched his head, frowned, and turned back to the path that led back home. Somehow, despite feeling like he was running for his life earlier, he felt much better than before, especially now that the rain had finally given away. 

He checked his phone. He had half an hour left before his class started.


	5. The Princess is....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medieval AU, I guess
> 
> very very very short

_The princess is…_

Miku stuck her tongue out at him, letting out a gleeful laugh before taking off down the hallway, Mikuo letting out a beleaguered sigh as he trailed after her.

_Seriously… unruly!_

“Princess,” he said tiredly, “may I have my sword returned? It’s not a toy, you know.”

“I know.” She said with a pout, as Mikuo finally caught up to her after a long chase through the palace halls. He was fit as all the knights were, but even the princess’ energetic nature was too much for one person to handle.

“You’re not even holding it correctly.” He commented as he made her way over to her. “Hand it here, please. You’ll get hurt.”

“Then show me how!” Miku said, holding the sword with both her hands up in front of her, posing as though she were taking down an imaginary target.

“You can’t do anything with your arms out like that.” Mikuo reached out towards her to reposition her arms, but hesitated, and Miku gave him a look.

“Well?” She looked pointedly at him, stepping closer, and Mikuo had to turn away. The princess was a head shorter than him, and he had an awful urge to lean into her soft hair as she teased him.

That urge was however, no matter how tempting, repressed. “Well… if you really want to learn how to use a sword, I’d suggest talking it over with her Majesty the Queen. She seems more likely to endorse this… interest.”

“Maybe. You never know with mother.” Miku said with a laugh, and finally handed the sword back over to Mikuo… only to snatch it away again as he tried to take it, giving him a cheeky grin. “You’ll be teaching me though, right?”

“There are knights years more experienced than me.” Mikuo said, holding out his hand. “My sword, your highness.”

“Ugh, that is so much more boring than princess.” Miku huffed, but returned his sword anyway. “Try and switch things around. “ _Your_ sword, my highness.”.”

“I’m afraid that’s just incorrect. Maybe one day you’ll get your own sword, my highn…” Mikuo stopped mid-sentence, as Miku burst into laughter over his stumble.

“The sword is yours, and so is the princess.” She said with a giggle, and began to make her away off down the hallway again, her soft laughter prompting Mikuo to follow her. And he would keep following and looking after her, no matter how eccentric and … alluring her personality was.

The princess was certainly remarkable.


End file.
